Worth it: A Levi x Eren Fanfiction
by ThatCreepyGothDragoon
Summary: Set after chapter 54. Eren has been captured and Levi's plan to get him back has failed. Now Levi races to save his beloved, while Eren plots his death. Yep, a great way to start a relationship. Rated T, think that should be okay. This is my first story so go easy on me. All comments and reviews are appreciated. A Levi x Eren story, don't like, don't read.


**Eren's POV**

So, as the situation stands, I'm seriously going to slaughter Levi. You know what, screw the government, screw Erwin, screw all those bitches that will try to stop me. He's going to die, and they'll just have to deal with it. Though on the other hand after I kill the bastard I'll just end up in another cell. Just like this one. Except I'll be waiting to be executed.

"Still worth it." I consoled myself in the silence, continuing to plan the corporal's early demise. Now you may be wondering how the brave and mighty Eren Jaeger ended up in an underground cell, pissed off and looking for blood. Two words. Levi. Rivaille. He had struck a deal with the Reebs corporation. I don't know the details of the agreement but the fact remained, whatever Levi was after, he traded me for it. Well, me and Christa, but I have no idea where the hell she is. Damn. I thought he cared about me more than that. I thought that he was actually warming up to me and I had actually started to like him way more than I should. How dare he play with my emotions.

"I'm so gonna kill that bastard." I muttered before sinking back against the cold stone wall.

**Levi's POV**

"Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!" I yelled as I swung through the trees on my maneuver gear.

"Corporal you should calm down." I heard that Jean kid shout from behind me.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! That brat ruined the plan and now he's captured!"

"Um, corporal, Eren was drugged and tied up in the back of the President's wagon when they changed course. There wasn't actually anything he could do." Armin said, swinging above me. I knew somewhere deep inside of me that he was right, but like hell I would listen to reason right now. I hated feeling like this, feeling guilty. I had traded the brat away, but it was supposed to go according to plan. After we had made the deal with the Reebs Corporation, they would take Eren away on one of their wagons. As they made their way back to their base, we would ambush the cart, dressed as common thieves. Then we'd grab Eren, get out, and maybe celebrate with some cookies later or whatever the hell these kids are in to. The wagon was NOT supposed to randomly change its fucking direction for no reason.

"Mikasa you're using to much gas!" The bald one called out. What the hell was his name again? Connor, Convoy, Callie...

"Oh Damnit whatever." I muttered, but the kid was right. Ackerman bolted through the trees like lightning, jet blasts of gas trailing after her. I increased my speed to catch up with her. "Calm down solider." I kept my voice neutral.

"With all due respect _sir_, Eren has been captured and could be being tortured as we speak. And you want me to calm down?!" She growled out the words. I felt a pang of jealousy, she and Eren were close, family even. Hanji was right, I had feelings toward the kid. So what? Bite me. It's not like I intentionally developed feelings for him. It's just, everything about the kid was...captivating. His chocolate brown hair that complimented his tan skin. The way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he laughed, everything was so different yet so perfect. And his _eyes. _That deep turquoise that seemed to be almost luminescent, they seemed to look right into your soul.

"Corporal you're going to run into that tree."

"FUCK!"

** Eren's POV**

Three hours, eleven minutes, and 46 seconds since I had woken up in the Reeb Corporation's dungeon. That equaled to half an hour of banging my head against a wall, 41 minutes of staring at the ceiling, 20 minutes of shouting profanities at the guards, 37 minutes of trying to break down the cell door, 10 minutes of strangling an unsuspecting guard who came too close to my cell bars, 12 minutes of whipping for almost killing their guard (totally worth it), 25 minutes of singing, and the last 15 minutes and 46 seconds had been spent planning more ways to kill Levi. I could rip off his fingernails, Hanji had told me that it was extremely painful. I was still plotting the bastard's painful end when I heard shouts from above.

"Who the hell?!"

"I say we retreat!"

"Who are they?!"

"WHAT are they?!"

"Stand your ground!"

Eren smiled to himself. So the Recon Corps had finally come a knocking.

**Levi's POV**

"Gah!" The man let out a strangled cry as I kicked him to the ground. They were everywhere, these guards. We were winning, easily, but the sheer number of them was beginning to overpower us.

"I'm going to find Eren!" I yelled above the commotion. Armin gave a small nod to me before focusing his attention back on the battle. I headed towards the hallway, knocking down guards as I went. I sprinted down the corridor, throwing open doors as I went.

"EREN!" I yelled for the hundredth time upon swinging open a particularly large door.

"Mrow?" I looked down slowly to see a bright orange tabby staring up at me. It cocked its head as I stepped back and slowly closed the door. I stood there for a moment before it hit me,

"WHAT THE HELL IS A CAT DOING IN THIS FUCKING CASTLE!? AND WHY DOES IT HAVE SUCH A HUGE ROOM?!" I was about to kick down the next door when a quiet voice penetrated the hallway.

"Hello? Is anyone up there?" I froze. That voice..."Excuse me but I'm starving down here. You capture me just to starve me to death? Great plan guys. I'm seriously impressed." It was Eren! I'd know that sarcasm anywhere! I ran toward the source of the voice, quickly kicking down the door and sprinting down the stairs two at a time.

"EREN!" I shouted as I came in to view of his cell.

"Levi?" He exclaimed, dropping the knife he was holding. Wait, what? Where the hell did he get a knife?

"Ummmmm..." I motioned toward the knife.

He shrugged, "I pulled it off the solider that I strangled."

"WHAT? You know, never mind." I grabbed the keys off the wall and unlocked his cell. "We need to get you-"

**SLAP.** The sound echoed throughout the dungeon as Levi stood there in shock, gingerly touching his burning cheek.

"That's what you get for abandoning me." Eren said, his eyes cold.

"Eren look I'm-"

**SLAP.** "And that's for coming back for me." I turned to face him, pissed as hell. We had come to save him! Why the hell was he upset?!

"WHAT THE HELL?! WE CAME HERE TO GET YOU BACK!"

"WHY? YOU GAVE ME UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I HAD A PLAN!"

"WHAT TO GET RID OF ME! IT WAS JUST THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU TO GET RID OF A PEST!"

His words stung, "Eren..."

"OR WAS IT JUST ANOTHER GRAND SCHEME FOR YOU TO MESS WITH MY EMOTIONS?!"

Okay that was it, "ME? MESS WITH YOUR EMOTIONS! YOU'RE THE ONE ALWAYS MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS!"

"DICK!"

"BRAT!"

"GOTH!"

"FREAK!"

"BASTARD!"

"SEXY BEAST!" I yelled instantly regretting it. Eren didn't even notice.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" He yelled. Oh. My. God.

"Eren...have you ever been called that before?"

"DOZENS OF FUCKING TIMES AND IT SUCKS BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE SAYING!"

"WELL IT- IT means your...attractive."

"What?"

"IT MEANS YOU'RE GOOD LOOKING IDIOT!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"WELL I LOVE YOU TOO!" Eren froze the second the words came out. "I-I uh-" He stuttered blushing furiously. I stared at him before finally processing his words. I quickly closed the distance between us and smashed my lips into his. He froze for a minute before wrapping his arms around my waist and deepening the kiss. (Curse him for being so tall.)

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" We broke apart quickly and spun around to see Mikasa standing in the doorway.

"Ackerman! When did you get here?" I asked, pulling at my collar nervously.

"WELL WE DEFEATED ALL THE MEN WITH ARMIN'S STRATEGY. SO I COME DOWN HERE TO HELP YOU FIND EREN, AND I FIND YOU GROPING MY BROTHER!" She shouted. Eren laughed nervously from behind me.

"AND YOU," she stomped over to glare up at Eren. "UPSTAIRS. NOW."

"Yes ma'am." Eren quickly followed her up the stairs, but no before giving me a small wave.

"EREN!"

"Sorry!"

I smiled as he ran after the frightening girl, knowing that I'd get hell from her and Erwin later.

"Yep," I said, turning towards the stairs. "Totally worth it."


End file.
